Estrellas
by chico cj seddie
Summary: One-shot. Edward es asesinado por victoria y bella cree ver a su fantasma "Edward, no te vayas" "te amo Bella mia, y recuerda, siempre que estés sola mira las estrellas y piensa en mi" Fic especial para CecyPrincesaLokaCullenBlack ¡Feliz cumpleaños!


**Hola, solo quiero agregar que este one-shot está dedicado muy en especial para CecyPrincesaLokaCullenBlack porque ¡hoy es el día de su cumpleaños! **

**¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS AMIGA! Te quiero**

**Que disfrutes el one-shot**

Estrellas

La noche era fría, de esas noches en las que fácilmente podrías dormirte sobre veinte cobijas sin problemas, o pasar la noche con el amor de tu vida, pero, para desgracia mía Edward había fallecido hace tres meses al intentar salvarme de un ataque Vulturi

**Flashback:**

Victoria me tenia sujeta mientras Félix luchaba contra Edward, yo trataba de liberarme pateando a Victoria, pero mis patadas poco podían hacer contra ella, para peor desgracia Edward iba perdiendo su batalla, por lo que Victoria empezó a abalanzarse sobre mi para tratar de morderme y matarme, Edward al ver esto recobró fuerzas y como pudo me quitó a Victoria de encima, luchando contra ella y Félix al mismo tiempo.

Edward luchó todo lo que pudo, pero al ser dos contra uno terminó siendo sometido por ellos, traté de hacer lo mismo que hice la ultima vez que pelearon para distraerlos, pero para desgracia mía no funcionó, Félix sujetó a Edward del cuello y... su ultimo día de vida había llegado

Cuando ellos lograron matar al amor de mi vida mi cuerpo dejó de responder, simplemente vi como le rompían el cuello a Edward y mi vida dejó de tener sentido alguno

Los asesinos de Edward se abalanzaron para tratar de beber mi sangre, pero a mi ya me daba igual lo que hicieran conmigo, lentamente Victoria se acercó a su presa (yo) y en un movimiento rápido ya estaba bebiendo sangre de mi cuello...

M sentí desfallecer con cada gota de sangre que victoria sacaba de mi interior, pensé que mi destino sería el mismo de Edward y que, al menos en el mundo de los muertos podríamos ser felices, pero victoria fue interrumpida por la familia Cullen que había llegado a salvarme de mi muerte segura

Al momento en que los Cullen me separaron del agarre mortal de Victoria solo supe tirarme en el suelo y retorcerme de dolor, el dolor era muy intenso, como fuertes quemadas por todo el cuerpo, a lo lejos pude distinguir a los Cullen peleando contra ellos, pero estaba tan sumida en mi dolor que no me daba cuenta de lo que sucedía, hasta después de un largo rato en el que el dolor desapareció y me quedé inconsciente

Cuando me desperté me di cuenta que ya no estaba tirada en el bosque, me encontraba en una habitación muy grande, la que reconocí como la de Edward en menos de cinco segundos, Alice estaba parada frente a mi, mirándome detenidamente

–Edward– dije con un hilo de voz

–Edward no está aquí él... – Alice no supo que decirme, o mas bien no quería decirme que sucedió, lentamente mi cabeza fue hilando cabos sueltos hasta que llegué a la realidad, Edward había muerto

–Edward, no puedes estar muerto– me dije más para mí que para ellos

–Lo sentimos Bella, pero llegamos tarde, Carlisle no pudo evitar el cambio– no entendí a lo que se referían hasta que me miré en un espejo y pude notar un cambio en mi color de ojos, antes eran marrones **(N/A: no tengo idea o no recuerdo de que color son los ojos de bella, así que digamos que son marrones :P)** y ahora tenían un color carmesí, algo asi como los de Jane

–O sea que... – no pude seguir, estaba en shock, yo quería ser vampiro para estar con Edward por toda la eternidad y ahora ya era uno de ellos, pero por desgracia Edward ya no estaba con vida

–Si Bella, eres una de nosotros– ya no escuché ni dije nadan como pude salí corriendo de aquel lugar con lagrimas en los ojos...

**Fin flashback **

Y heme aquí en el bosque, sola, triste llorando la muerte del ser que más amaba en el mundo, la noche es fría, pero no me importa, después de todo mi vida dio un giro al convertirme, el frio no puede matarme

–Bella– escuché una voz en mi espalda– No estés triste, no me gusta verte asi–

Rápidamente volteé la cabeza, ya que esa voz era muy similar a la de Edward, me giré tratando de encontrarlo, pero no había nadie, estaba yo sola y mi alma

–Bella– volví a escuchar la misma voz, esta vez estaba segura, era él

–Edward, ¿Dónde estás? – pregunté, pero no recibí respuesta, por lo que pensé que solo estaba alucinando

–Bella, te amo, nunca lo olvides– esta vez la voz venia del cielo, me giré para ver las estrellas y ahí estaba él, se veía como un fantasma, como una nube apenas visible, pero seguía con su tan hermoso rostro **(N/A: no es que sea gay, es solo que... es el POV Bella ¿no?)**

–Edward, ¿en serio eres tu? – le pregunté

–Bella, debes seguir con tu vida, sé feliz y olvídate de mí–

–Eso nunca, nunca podré olvidarte– le dije casi gritando

–Adiós Bella mía, recuerda que aquí y en el cielo siempre te amaré– me dijo y se empezó a desvanecer lentamente

–No Edward, no te vayas, no me dejes sola– le supliqué

–Nunca estarás sola, si te sientes sola solo mira las estrellas y piensa en mí, siempre estaré contigo, aunque no me puedas ver, aunque no me puedas tocar, siempre estaré ahí, protegiéndote, porque te amo–

–Edward, no me vayas, llévame contigo– le pedí de nuevo

–Te amo, nunca lo olvides– y después de eso sentí algo hermoso, sentí los labios de Edward sobre los míos, todo era exactamente igual, el mismo sabor, la misma sensación, todo, pero eso no era posible, él estaba muerto

–Te amo y siempre te amaré– me dijo de nuevo y se desvaneció en el aire, algo asi como una nube que se esfuma

–Yo también te amo y nunca dejaré de amarte– dije, esta vez al viento, Edward ya no estaba conmigo

–––

Y desde aquel momento siempre voy al bosque a la media noche, para hablar con las estrellas y con mi adorado Edward

"_porque no importa lo sol que te puedas sentir, las estrellas siempre estarán ahí para guiar tu camino, ellas no te mienten ni te traicionan, y siempre contarás con ellas, pase lo que pase"_

**Eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado, y ya saben, dejen sus reviews dando su opinión sobre el fic ;)**

**Nos vemos en "¿Por qué lo hiciste?" ^.^**


End file.
